Smile
by gardeniia
Summary: As a model, Rima Touya is almost perfect. Shiki/Rima


**A/N: **First VK fanfic. ShikixRima pairing. Was inspired by this beautiful drabble I read and I wanted to try writing a drabble too. Wrote it in a couple hours, very rough and written on a whim. Unfortunately, this isn't very drabble-y, but hey, I tried.

Disclaimer: ti nwo t'noD.

**PS 3/28/09: **Tweaked it a little bit, just a few grammar/flow things that were bothering me when I re-read it. In case you were one of the first to read it, decided to re-read, and got confused that it's not quite the same. :P

* * *

**Smile**

--

As a model, Rima Touya is almost perfect.

She knows where her lighting is and knows how to angle her face so it flatters her features perfectly. She knows how to position her body so the clothing she wears looks as attractive as possible. When the photographers yell out their advice and suggestions she applies them in her modeling, and feels pleased at their satisfied nods.

After all, she is a model, and enjoys what she does.

--

The petite orange-haired vampire is posing for a particular brand known for their frills and bright colour. She's not in the best mood; the clothing doesn't suit her taste, the photographer complains too often and above all, she's irritated at the fact that these normally wouldn't bother her if Shiki was there.

In the middle of the shoot the photographer tires of her solemn face and states that the vivid clothing on her doesn't match the sombre expression she's wearing.

"Smile! I want something fresh, energetic,_ alive._"

She does as he says for a few frames, but he shakes his head and criticizes the authenticity of her smiles.

"It's so STIFF. Are you a human or a robot?"

The space grows too-silent; the crew are either turning away or staring at her in pregnant fear. Her face reddening, her hand twitching and she's slowly convincing herself that to shoot lightning out of her fingertips and _fry_ this annoying man wouldn't be so bad, in fact, it would probably be a good thing-

"Rima. Why is your face red?"

Shaken out of her reverie, the dainty model's gaze snapped to the familiar head emerging from the shadows to stand just behind the photographer.

"Shiki."

How strange that just his voice, his _presence,_ was enough to make her forget her anger.

He beckons for her to come off set and she's more than happy to comply. No questions, only takes a simple muttered "Break," to the crew and they let her because she's good enough to get away with it.

For a minute, they walk around wordlessly, and he's the first to break the silence.

"Rima," he started, turning towards her. "Try reliving a happy memory. Mother said that always worked for her."

He knows her too well.

She's about to thank him for the advice, but as if on cue, the photographer yells from across the room to interrupt. "Are you finished with your boyfriend yet? I want to wrap this up quickly!"

They walk back to the set, and all the while she is searching her memories for happiness that was strong enough to translate into photographs. She casts a fleeting look at Shiki before striking a pose.

Her mind settles on a particular moment, and she starts to smile.

--

A week later, they arrive at the Moon Dorm, empty except for the two of them. Everyone was at their classes, but the two models hadn't attended that day because of a shoot.

"There's something for you."

Shiki's pulling a photo out of an envelope, which she knows is the finished product, the best photo of that frustrating shoot a week earlier.

He's studying it, and Rima can't tell what that look in his eyes means and since when was silence this unnerving and why does she feel this urge to rip that photo out of his grip and damn it, if he had something to say he should _spit it out already-_

"You have a beautiful smile."

His voice is light and almost bemused, and if she knows him like she thinks she does he's wondering why he didn't know such a thing earlier.

Bemusement aside, there's no mistaking he's serious and means what he says. And that realization makes her cheeks flush and her head feel faint with glee.

There's a warm fluttering in her chest and she can't quite explain what it is. She looks up, and their eyes lock.

He's meeting her gaze full-on, and at his expression she can't help the smile that dances across her lips.

--

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed. If you reviewed that would make my day.


End file.
